


I'm Blue Without You

by SilverTonguedWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, SHIELD Academy, Stony - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson gets adopted by a corporate CEO named Odin Borson and his loving wife, Frigga, who have a son named Thor. Thor is a little overly friendly with Loki, or is that how he is with everyone? </p>
<p>Loki attends Shield Academy, where he meets Thor's friends, Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint. They quickly accept him as one of their own (whether he wants it or not).</p>
<p>Will Loki be able to be part of a family, while he's attracted to his adoptive brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Loki, that family I told you about is here to meet you.”

 Loki looked up at the woman who ran the orphanage and frowned.

“Oh, great…” Loki said sarcastically.

“I’ve told you before; you need a family of your own.” She kissed his forehead and pushed him out the door. “Now, go to the meeting room… And be nice.”

 Loki walked down the long hallway and stopped when he got to the door that read ‘Meeting Room’. He grabbed the tarnished handle and shrugged, opening the door and looking in.

 On the far side of the room, a man and a woman sat. They looked up at him. The woman smiled and the man gave an unimpressed expression.

“You’re Loki Laufeyson, I presume?”He said in a deep, booming voice.

“Yes,” He straightened his shoulders and sat in the chair opposite them.

“I am Odin and this is my wife Frigga.” The woman- Frigga- smiled kindly.

“It is wonderful to meet you, Loki.” She stuck out her hand for him to shake. “We’ve been searching all over England to find a boy we could adopt.” Loki returned her smile.

“How old are you, boy?” Odin asked.

“Fourteen, sir,” Loki answered.

“Wonderful! We have a son who is fifteen.” Frigga emanated warmth. Loki liked that, but he didn’t let her know that.

“How long have you been at this orphanage?” Odin was much more harsh and cold than Frigga was.

“Since I was born. My father left me out in the cold when I was a baby.” Loki made eye contact with Odin. He wouldn’t let this man overpower him.

“Do you have any idea why, boy?”

“No,” Loki much preferred to look at Frigga’s inviting smile, but he wouldn’t lose this little contest.

“I see,” Odin looked as if contemplating something.

“How would you like to become our son?”

“Frigga! Shouldn’t we discuss it first?” Odin’s attempt at a whisper was almost comical to Loki.

“Dear, I like him and I’ve decided that I want him to be our son.” Frigga’s whisper was much softer and sounded like silk.

 Odin turned back to Loki, brow furrowing even more than it already was.

“Alright, son, pack your bags.”

 Loki stood up and left slowly to get his things.


	2. Chapter 1: I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viola! Another update! I hope you enjoy it.

 Odin parked the expensive-looking car in front of an even more luxurious house.

“We’re here, Loki.” Frigga informed him from the front seat.

 They got out of the car and were met by a man in a suit, who was sporting a red beard.

“Volstagg, take Loki’s bags to his new room.” Frigga ordered. “Loki, come with me.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a large room that could only be a parlor. “Stay here. I’ll go fetch Thor.” And with that, she was gone.

 A maid walked in almost as soon as Frigga left.

“Sir, my name is Sif. I am a house maid here. Would you care for some tea?” She smiled kindly at him.

 “No, thank you.” Loki replied.

“Well, if you do, just push that button over by the door.” She gave him a reassuring nod, then left. Loki wondered if he looked nervous.

 He looked around the spacious room. There were several paintings covering the walls. They were all impressionistic and Loki liked them.

“You must be Loki.” A deep voice said. Loki looked up to see what appeared to be a younger version of Odin. He was tall, muscular, and he had long, flowing blonde hair.

 Loki stood to greet him.

“Please, sit.” The blonde sat in the chair opposite Loki. “I am Thor.”

“So, you’re the one that Frigga wouldn’t stop talking about in the car.” Loki gave an appraising look, and then smirked.

“I apologize. Frigga can talk a lot about subjects that impassion her.” Thor’s smile looked as though it was mocking Loki. That annoyed him.

“Frigga? Do you not call her mother?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“She is my stepmother.”

“I see,”

“Would you like me to show you to your room?” Thor gave a suggestive smile. Loki wasn’t sure what it meant.

“I suppose…” He stood up, following Thor out of the room.

 Thor led Loki up a grand staircase and down several hallways before stopping in front of a door that looked identical to the rest.

 The house was like a maze to Loki. At the orphanage, there had only been one large room for the children to sleep in, one large room for the children to eat, and a single toilet and bath tub.

 Thor opened the door and Loki walked in. He gaped at the extravagance of the room. He knew he shouldn’t have expected anything less, going by the house, but he was in awe.

 The wallpaper was a gold color with a green pattern. There was a green comforter with gold accents draped on the king-size bed. The windows had curtains that matched the bed.

 Loki was frozen in place. He had never seen such beauty and splendor in all his life. He walked over to the French doors and opened them. There was a large balcony that connected to someone else’s door.

“I take it you have no problems with your room?” Thor smirked. “I chose the colors myself.”

“It’s… I’ve never…Thor,” Loki turned to the blonde. “This is stupendous.”

“The other door that connects to the balcony leads to my room, so if you ever want to see me…” Thor let the words hang in the air. “Are you hungry? Dinner is in ten minutes.”

“Yes, I am.” Loki was still distracted by his new room.

“Then let’s go to dinner.” Thor smiled, grabbing Loki’s arm.


	3. Chapter 2: Dinner with the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a short chapter. I'll try and be quick with the next one.

 Loki stared down at his salad. It had croutons and some kind of fancy dressing and cheese. He’d never had such a fancy salad.

 “Loki, how do you like your new room?” Frigga asked, taking a sip of her white wine.

“It’s satisfactory.” Loki said flatly. He wasn’t in the habit of making conversation with adults and he preferred to keep it that way. “Where is Odin?”

“He is working in his office.” Frigga’s smile was getting on Loki’s nerves.

“He never comes to dinner.” Thor, who was sitting right next to Loki, whispered.

“Ah,” Loki said quietly. So he was _that_ kind of father. “Tell me, Frigga, what is it exactly that Odin does for a living?” Loki put on his most sarcastically enthusiastic face.

“He’s CEO of nine chain companies that make up what is called the Asgard Corporation. Each company manufactures a different product. The one based in London, called Midgard, grows different types of trees and makes furniture and paper from those trees. There are companies in Europe, China, North America, and South America.”

 Loki gave an impressed look. No wonder Odin didn’t have time for family dinners, he was too busy running the world.

“That’s quite a lot of work for one man.” Loki remarked.

“Indeed it is.” Frigga smiled in victory. She had managed to impress Loki. “Sif, I believe we’re ready for our next course.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sif was gone in a second.

“Loki, has Thor informed you about where you’ll be attending school?” Loki shook his head. “You’re going to Shield Academy. It’s one of the top schools in the U.K.”

“I’ve heard of that school. Isn’t it for geniuses and prodigies?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed it is.” Frigga smiled knowingly.

 Loki was confused, but he said nothing further on the subject and he certainly did not let it show.

…

“Goodnight, Loki.” Thor smiled from the doorway.

“Goodnight, Thor…” Loki was essentially baffled when it came to his adoptive brother. He didn’t know whether Thor was naturally affectionate, or if he was flirting with Loki. Either way, he kind of liked it.

 He fell asleep, thinking about the blonde and what would happen at school tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long compared to the last one. I'm proud of myself. I hope you like it.

 Shield Academy didn't have uniforms, which Loki was immensely thankful for. His last school had required these dreadful blue jumpers and black and white plaid pants. Loki always felt like he was going golfing.

 He put on some black skinny jeans and a green v-neck before going to breakfast.

“Good morning, Loki.” Thor beamed as Loki closed his door.

“Morning, Thor.” Loki gave a weak smile. He wasn’t a morning person.

“Shall we go to breakfast?”

“Sure,”

 They walked down the grand staircase and Loki followed Thor into the kitchen.

 It was all white with the most expensive-looking appliances Loki had ever seen. They sat at the white granite counter and Sif set plates in front of them.

 The plate was piled high with pancakes. Loki had to admit that loved pancakes.

“Would you like some tea, sir?” Sif asked Loki.

“Yes,”

“I think you’re going to like Shield, brother.” Thor said through a mouthful of food.

 Loki nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

 When breakfast was finished, Loki grabbed his school bag and followed Thor to the garage. It was a massive space with several different types of cars lined up. Thor walked up to a bright red Jaguar F-type.

 Loki laughed to himself. It was exactly the type of car he’d always imagined spoiled-rich prats to drive.

…

“Mr. Odinson,” the woman behind the desk was too busy looking for papers to look at Loki.

“That’s _Laufeyson_ ,” Loki corrected. He was too stubborn to take his new family’s last name.

“Sorry… Mr. Laufeyson, here is your class schedule. If you’d like, I could arrange for a student to guide-”

“Dear god, no!” Loki interrupted. “I’ll find my own way. Thank you,” Loki took the schedule from the woman’s hands and quickly left the office.

 The hallways were all marked by little black signs. Loki noted from his schedule that his homeroom was down Hall 1, Corridor B. He passed through the bustle of students and made it to room 115.

 He looked up from his schedule to see a large white room, full of teenagers. The wall on the far side of the room was nothing but glass. It gave a lovely view of the courtyard.

“Can I help you?” A man who could only be the teacher asked Loki. The room became quiet.

“Loki Laufeyson. I’m new.” He felt so stupid. An entire room of teenagers was now staring at him and it was obvious that he was new.

“I’m Mr. Parker. Most of my students call me Pete, though.” He was an American. Loki raised an eyebrow. “You can take a seat anywhere you like.”

 Loki walked to the back of the room and chose an empty seat. A small, blonde boy smiled kindly at him. The smile filled Loki with warmth, which was odd.

 The boy stuck his hand out.

“I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” Loki looked at Steve’s hand.

“Is everyone at this school an American?” Loki’s face did not show any of the amusement he felt when Steve’s face became bright red.

“Actually, there are quite a few of us here. This is one of the only schools in the world that caters to every type of genius.” Steve’s face became even more flushed. “Not that I’m a genius or anything… I’m actually quite ordinary.”

 Loki noticed how strong and old-fashioned the boy’s voice sounded. He decided that he liked this blonde boy who blushed too much.

…

“Please, Loki. You’ve got to meet my friends. They’ll love you!” Steve begged. Loki had no idea how Steve had managed to think they were best friends after having only known each other for three class periods.

“Alright, alright. You win. I’ll have lunch with you…” Loki smiled just the tiniest bit.

 The cafeteria was enormous and matched the rest of the school. It was sparkling white and the farthest wall was completely glass. It had a lovely view of the courtyard; just like most of Loki’s class rooms did.

 Steve practically dragged Loki to his normal table. He waved to the two people who sat at the table.

“Tony, Natasha, I want you to meet Loki.” Steve beamed. “He’s in all of my classes.” He sat next to the guy.

“Hey, Loki. In case it wasn’t obvious, I’m Tony and this is Natasha. Welcome to our humble school.” His words were diplomatic, but it sounded as though he was joking.

 Loki sat down next to Steve without any words.

 A guy walked up and sat next to Natasha.

“Clint, this is Loki. He’s Steve’s newest lost puppy.” Natasha explained. Loki was infuriated by the way she had just talked about him. He almost let it show, but decided against it. He smirked instead. She’d pay for that statement.

 After Clint, came this guy named Bruce, who looked extremely calm, unnaturally so.  Introductions were made and then they began eating.

 Ten minutes into their meal, Loki sensed someone walking up behind him, but before he could turn to look, two extremely muscular arms came around his shoulders. Loki tried to shake loose, but it was futile.

“Hello, brother.” It was Thor. The deep voice sent warmth to places that made Loki blush.

“Hello, Thor.” Loki said without emotion.

 The arms withdrew and Thor sat closer to Loki than Loki would’ve liked, but he said nothing about it.

“So, this is your new brother, Thor?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed, he is.” Thor smiled.


	5. Author's Notes

Well hello there, everybody. It is I, the disappearing author. I am sooooo sorry for not finishing this fic. I believe it's been a really long time since I abandoned this fic... I feel awful about it. But I lost inspiration and now it has been so long since I wrote it that I hardly remember what it was about or what I had planned for it... I want to continue it, but I don't know if anyone is still interested. If you think I should continue it, let me know. If I get enough people telling me I should continue, who knows? I'll try my best to finish.

Can't wait to hear from you!

Love,

SilverTonguedWriter


End file.
